Can They Do It?
by ashleyharper
Summary: It takes a lot for a relationship to survive. Can they do it together? D/L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Yet!!**

Her lips assaulted his as her tongue joined the battle of passion while his hands slowly unfastened the small delicate buttons of her thin cotton top that was currently blocking his view of her breasts. His hands brushed the toned bare skin of her torso sending shivers down her spine. Pulling breathlessly away from her lips, he glanced down at her semi naked body, the thin black lace of her bra accentuated her breasts, pushing them up and together, making them seem bigger, more sexier, the see through lace of her barely there thong left nothing to his imagination. Both of them breathing heavily he felt her fingernails softly and sensually scrape down his back down to the waistband of his boxers, sneaking inside the offending item she grabbed his ass softly pulling him closer to her sexually aroused body. Lifting her up effortlessly she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up on to the counter, he pushed himself as close as he could get to her, letting her feel his erection through the thin material of their remaining underwear. Her tongue teased his neck before she kissed up the path her tongue had just made until she back at his mouth, kissing him furiously and passionately.

His hands swept around her back and easily unclasped the bra she was still wearing, easing the straps down over her shoulders her moaned into her mouth as his thumb brushed the side of her breast, her hand was now grasping his cock in her hand, pumping him up and down, making him harder against her.

Once more the need for breath became too intense, pulling away from her, his hands swept under her thighs as he made to lift her to his bedroom.

"Fuck me Linds" he moaned before his lips attacked hers as he carried her through to the bedroom.

"Danny I…."

Rolling over he groaned in frustration as he hit the obtrusive alarm clock harder than was necessary, every night for the last week he had had the same sensual and seductive dream about Lindsay Monroe, his dreams seemed all too real, maybe because he had had her and then had screwed up royally. It was his punishment for breaking her heart, his subconscious telling him that she was the woman he was meant to be with, but he wasn't because he was such a fuck up. She was gone, she had left almost six months ago, no one knew where she was, or if they did they certainly weren't divulging that information with him.

He did love her there was no doubt about it, he just hadn't realized it when it mattered the most, he had pushed her away until she was hurting so bad she snapped, laying her heart on the line, it hadn't really spurned him into taking action and putting his life back on track. It was only when she started pulling away from him that he realized how far he had actually overstepped the mark. He knew he had to confess to his infidelity if there was any chance of getting back to how they were before the whole Ruben tragedy.

Turns out she already knew, Rikki had told her the night they had wrapped the taxi killer case up, she had gone round to his apartment to talk like he suggested, she hadn't known he was still at the lab, so she sat on the floor outside, she was too shy to use her key figuring the distance between them. It was then that Rikki had told her everything, claiming she had the right to know.

Two days later his belongings and his spare key were left with his super and she was gone.

For the first week he sat moping, wallowing in his own self pity, blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong in his life, it was only when Mac laid it out on the line that only Lindsay's life had been truly affected by his actions.

Danny hadn't killed Aiden that had been DJ Pratt, Danny hadn't been the one who had beaten his brother Louie within inches of his life that had been Sonny Sassone, luckily his brother had revived and Sonny was in prison.

Ruben had been shot in a tragic accident during the commission of a robbery, sure the boy was in his care, but what was to say that he wouldn't have been shot if Danny had stayed with him, the boy would still have died, maybe not alone in some scruffy alley in the streets of New York, but he would still have died.

But Lindsay, she had stuck by him through each and every moment of his grief and blame and he had pushed her away and cheated on her, she was heartbroken and alone, with one friend down, that was one hundred percent his fault, it was his fault they didn't know where she was.

Sighing he sat up, ran a hand through his messy bed head hair and padded bare foot across the hallway to the bathroom for yet another cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! Yet!!

"I can't do this" Lindsay sobbed through clenched teeth as her tired body fell heavily against the pillows of the hospital bed she was currently occupying.

"Your doing really well, the baby's head's crowning" the nurse told her reassuringly "a deep breath and a big push and we're nearly done" the young woman continued.

"We're? Were?" she repeated "I'm the one doing the god damn work" she mouthed as she clenched her teeth together in agony, her face flushed red from the exertion she was currently putting her body through "Just get this baby out of me" she moaned as she fell against the bed one more time, her hands gripped tightly to the metal safety bar attached to the side of the bed, the sweat causing her hands to slide as she squeezed harder while she pushed in an attempt to ease some of the intense pain she was currently enduring.

"One more push Lindsay and the hard parts over" the nurse told her with a knowing smile.

Clenching her teeth she took a deep breath and obeyed the nurse's orders, almost immediately she felt a burning sensation between her legs and she felt her baby's head being delivered.

"Well done Lindsay, now one more big push and it's all over"

Sobbing in pain she obeyed and took a deep breath before pushing so hard she felt that she was going to burst a blood vessel. Hearing the nurse congratulate her on her new arrival she fell back against the pillows, her hair clinging to her damp skin, her face flushed from the last seventy two hours of her labor. Breathing deeply she attempted to get her breath back, while a small cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Miss Monroe, you have a baby girl" the nurse smiled as the crying bundle was handed to her, wrapped neatly in a white hospital blanket she cradled her daughter close to her chest. Running purely on emotion she smiled down at the baby held tight in her embrace, even though the little girl had caused her so much pain she already felt the need to protect her daughter at no matter the cost, to love her no matter what life threw at them.

"How are you feeling?"

Lindsay smiled tiredly "Like I just delivered a giant" she teased "She's so small" she admitted softly, her fore finger stroking the cheek of her daughter affectionately.

"6ibs and 3 ounce" the nurse informed her "Do you have a name?"

Nodding she turned her attention from her daughter to the nurse "Ellie Aidan Messer" she spoke her name with pride and a smile on her face before her attention returned back to her baby girl in her arms.

Danny smiled as he greeted Adam in the AV lab, the young scientist seemed more nervous than usual which seemed strange, "What ya got Adam?" he asked, his tone was the same dejected tone he had carried for the last few months of his life.

Adam glanced up and pointed to the large flat screen in front of them "The only viable suspect" he muttered quietly in apology "I ran facial reconstruction, got a hit" he announced somewhat happier "Marcella Kempton, Flack's gone to pick her up now, said to meet him in interrogation" Adam continued reiterating Flack's earlier conversation.

"Sure thanks man" Danny added but remained in the room his eyes fixed on the screen

"Everything all right Danny?" Adam asked concerned for his older friend.

Danny seemed to think about his answer before he nodded that he was, "Yeah just thinking about some stuff y'know" he answered.

"You are OK with being best man aint ya?" he asked shyly, hoping that he wasn't going to back out on him at the last minute.

Danny nodded with a small smile "Sure, speaking of which where's Kendall at?"

"At home doing the wedding invites" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm still poor!**

Glancing at the wedding invitation in her hand and the three month old baby girl sitting in her chair on the floor beside her, she debated on the next step of action she would take. She wanted to be there for Kendall's big day, she just didn't know how to tell everyone about the new person in her life.

The three month old smiled at her affectionately as she paced the room at the end of the sofa.

"What do ya say Ellie, want to go to New York?" she asked the small girl, not expecting a coherent answer in return, she smiled and babbled something back in baby talk while she tried to reach her toes. "We'll ask Kendall over for a holiday and see where we go from there huh?" she asked herself as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

Thankful for the lift that Natalia had given her to the airport in order to pick up her friend. It meant that she didn't have to carry Ellie indoors and risk being jostled around by the commuters and holiday makers.

Glancing around, she searched for the blonde's familiar friendly face.

Seeing her in the distance, she smiled and took a deep breath as they neared each other "Hey girl how are you?" Kendall greeted as she let go of her case and hugged the Montana native.

"Hey I'm good, really good" she admitted, ever since Ellie had been born she had learnt to concentrate on her daughter and put her own feelings aside, she wasn't the important one anymore. "How was your flight?" she asked as Kendall retrieved her case and both women made their way to the exit point.

"Oh you know, three hours of screaming brats, snoring men and whining women" she teased "my idea of fun" she laughed.

Lindsay's smile faltered slightly at the mention of Kendall thinking kids were screaming brats, maybe inviting her here wasn't such a good idea after all. "You OK?" the blonde asked concerned "You have six months off work?" she questioned at Lindsay's false look of concern and confusion.

"Yeah" she answered "You'll need to sit up front with Natalia" Lindsay informed her friend as they neared the Miami Dade crime lab hummer, both women heaved the two suitcases up into the cab at the back before they both proceeded to enter the vehicle.

"Kendall, this is Natalia, my friend from the crime lab" Lindsay introduced "and this is my daughter Ellie" she added, her voice suddenly much quieter and hesitant.

Kendall spun around in her seat in order to see into the back of the car "Daughter?" she repeated before she spied the sleeping girl restrained in her safety seat. "Lindsay Monroe, you keep something that cute and adorable all to yourself, that's just… well that's just unfair" Kendall pouted.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you?" Lindsay questioned shyly.

Kendall shook her head "No… but you do have some explaining as to why you never told me" she said with a smile and turned around in her seat.

Natalia pulled up outside the large terracotta colored house in Lennox Park in order to drop Lindsay and her daughter off, along with the New Yorker.

Confused Kendall questioned her silently with her eyes, asking her how she'd manage to afford such a large house.

"My parent's inheritance" she answered softly and shyly as she unfastened the seat belt from the child seat that housed her daughter "They died when I was four, I got everything" she clarified.

Looking at the house Kendall couldn't begin to imagine what the inside looked like, stepping to the back of the vehicle she lifted her cases down while Lindsay said goodbye to Natalia.

Settling down on to the sofa following the tour of the house she would be calling home for the next two weeks, she studied the infant who was still sleeping in her seat; her dark thin wavy hair clung to her head from where she had been laying. "Is she Danny's?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Lindsay nodded, her eyes avoiding Kendall's.

"Does he know?" she asked softly.

"When I found out, I tried talking to him, he kept avoiding me, wouldn't even look at me" she answered "I left him a note asking him to call me, I stuck it to his PC, I came in the day after, the note was screwed up and thrown in the trash" her voice began breaking from her emotion "and then I found out about Rikki and then, well you know" she continued.

"How come you haven't told anyone else?" she asked quietly edging closer to hug her friend while she tried to hide her tears.

"When I was leaving, Rikki caught me at the airport" she winced slightly as she recalled the events that had happened before she had boarded the plane "she said that I never fitted in, that I was just some chick they all felt sorry for" she refrained from trying to wipe her tears, more just filled where she had wiped anyway "that everyone was glad that I was leaving, I put my hand on my stomach subconsciously and she guessed I was pregnant" she continued mimicking her actions "Told me that after Ruben, Danny didn't want to hear the mention of kids let alone have one, that he'd make me have an abortion" her tears were coming faster as she struggled to talk over the lump in the back of her throat "I was scared, I didn't want anyone to know incase the news got back to him and he made me get rid of her" she sobbed quietly in Kendall's arms.

"You know Lindsay, we all miss you at the crime lab, Danny included" Kendall told her "We all care about you"

Lindsay shook her head "You're the only one to stay in touch"

Kendall didn't have an answer to reassure her "Lindsay, they don't hate you, don't tell me that for the last year you've thought that?" Kendall asked quietly as Lindsay nodded "You know Rikki's been hanging around the lab a lot, trying to get Danny to talk to her, when you left he cut all strings, moved apartments, she wasn't happy, she's tried every trick in the book to get him to talk to her, but he's refused because he loves you" she told her "and I know I can't talk for everyone else, I don't know why they haven't called" Kendall admitted, she had hoped that someone other than her would have kept in touch with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

"So who's Kendall gone to see in Miami?" Stella asked as she joined Adam and Mac sat in the break room with a coffee in her hand.

Adam shrugged, "She never said, just an old mate who she wants to be a bridesmaid" he answered with a grin.

"You let her go away for two weeks and you don't know who she's gone to see?" Danny questioned from behind him as he joined the trio for a break from their latest case.

Adam nodded "What's she gonna do?" he asked, annoyed at what Danny was implying "She's just visiting a friend, she'll be back next week, her friend is helping her with the rest of the arrangements"

"She having a hen do?" Stella asked excited at the chance of a girl's night out.

"I think she's just having a couple of people over for a drink" he answered, not really knowing what his fiancée's plans were for the night before their wedding.

Dropping their bags in the large spacious hotel room, Lindsay yawned as she retrieved a tired baby from her car seat, the drive from Miami to New York had taken them nearly three days and they were all tired.

"I'm just go pop up and see Adam" Kendall told her as the last of her things made their way into her room "Wanna come with?" she questioned with a grin, hoping that Lindsay would relent and follow.

"Yeah, sure, let me change her first and give her a bottle and then we can hit the road" she smiled and laid her daughter down on the bed and began removing the crumpled clothes she was wearing.

Pulling the pale pink cotton trousers up her small legs her daughter cooed and tried to reach her bare toes with a smile.

Fastening the zip of the matching pink jacket, Lindsay lifted Ellie into her arms and began feeding her the bottle of white liquid "I'm ready" she smiled to Kendall who was sprawled across the bed exhausted. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow and get you two bridesmaid's dresses, you'll have to get one that will fit her in three months time" Kendall told her, knowing how fast babies grew.

The half an hour taxi ride to the crime lab lulled Ellie off to sleep "I've called Mac, he's put you both on the visitor's log" Kendall told her, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lindsay nodded laughing softly "She can sleep through a hurricane, you don't have to whisper" Lindsay reminded her with a smile.

"Right" Kendall remembered and then laughed softly, "You nervous?" she asked as they grew closer to her former place of work.

Sighing she laughed "I can't hide forever can I?" she asked not expecting an answer in return "Besides I promised Mac he could see her when she was first born"

"You mean Mac knew?" Kendall asked in feigned hurt

Lindsay nodded shyly "My boss let it slip in a conversation he had with Mac, when he asked how I was" she frowned slightly as the cab came to a stop outside of their destination.

"You'll be OK Lindsay" Kendall assured her once the cab driver was paid and they both stepped free of the yellow car.

Taking a deep breath Lindsay stepped into the former lobby of the New York crime lab.

"So you're saying when Lindsay left she was pregnant?" Stella repeated as she quizzed Mac on his recent phone call with Kendall Novak. "And now she's back?"

Mac shook his head "She's not back, she's here to buy dresses for Kendall's wedding, then she's going back home, returning in three months for the wedding, and yes but she didn't know until she had left" Mac reiterated calmly.

"When does she get here? Does Danny know?" she questioned as she glanced across the hall at Danny who was currently sat draped over his paperwork, with Rikki Sandoval perched on the end of his desk trying to get his attention and failing. Watching in dismay as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

The sound of the elevator pulled her attention to the other side of the hall "Lindsay's here" she announced and jumped up from her chair with a grin and headed for the two women and the baby girl.

"Lindsay Monroe" Stella called out loudly from the doorway of Mac's office and then cursed herself when she noticed the baby sleeping in her arms. "Sorry" she whispered.

"Ellie can sleep through a hurricane" Kendall filled in before Lindsay could repeat her own words for the third time in the same day.

Stella edged forwards and greeted them in the hallway "She's beautiful" Stella gushed as she took in the baby's snoozing features, "How old is she?"

"Three months old" she announced proudly as she handed Ellie over into Stella's expectant arms gently so as not to wake her, "You got her?" she asked nervously before she removed her arms from beneath her daughter.

"Yeah" Stella assured her softly before they made their way inside Mac's office.

Danny watched open mouthed as Stella announced Lindsay's return to the lab, watched as she headed into his bosses' office while Stella cradled the small infant she had taken from his ex.

"Looks like she's moved on" Rikki informed him harshly disturbing the silence in the room between them, "You know Danny I'll always be here for you" she told him and stroked his cheek.

Pulling away from her touch he stood up abruptly, causing the chair to slam back into the only solid wall of his office with a bang "Look Rikki" he frowned "What we did was a mistake alright, why cant you see that?" he asked exasperated his hands waving beside him in annoyance "I hurt the best thing that ever happened to me because I felt bad" he told her, his tone laced with bitterness and hurt "regardless of whether Lindsay has moved on or not, it doesn't stop me from loving her" he announced and then stalked from the room in the direction of the men's locker room. Rikki followed, she wasn't about to loose Danny to no country girl.

"I guess it was a bad idea me showing up here?" she muttered aloud to no one in particular as she took Ellie back from Stella "I should get going, we both really need to sleep" she told them "I'll catch up with you all before I head home" she assured them and then slowly left the office, telling Kendall, she'd catch her back at the hotel.

Flack headed to the men's locker room, a copy of the visitor's log in his hand for back up "You out" he ordered Rikki harshly "I don't want to see you around here again, if I do, I'll have you charged for harassment" he warned her, closing the door on her retreating figure.

"What do you want Flack?" Danny asked with a relieved sigh.

Handing the sheet off paper over to his friend he sat down on the bench next to him "Now that Monroe's back don't you think you should get rid of Rikki for good?" he questioned

"I've tried Flack, why have you given me this?" he asked gesturing to the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Look at the last name on the list" Flack ordered him "Monroe's kid is yours, she hasn't moved on" Flack smiled with a grin as Danny fingered Ellie's full name in Lindsay's handwriting "You're gonna have to get a move on, she was leaving as I was coming up"

Jumping up from his seat in the locker room he sprinted back up to Mac's office with a renowned strength.

Laying down on the hotel bed, she stroked Ellie's damp hair and held the bottle to her mouth while the small infant drank the milk happily.

Having agreed to talk to Danny for the sake of Ellie, she forced herself to stay awake until he arrived.

Answering the door to Kendall she laid back down on the bed next to Ellie and stifled a yawn "Danny's running late, some DNA results came in" Kendall informed her.

"I'm gonna get a quick sleep in" she answered through another yawn "I can't stay awake any longer"

"Sure, I'll stay here until he get's here" Kendall assured her with a smile as she took out the book she had brought with her and began reading as Lindsay spooned her body around Ellie's and fell victim to the power of sleep.

It was an hour later before Kendall heard Danny knocking softly on the hotel door, jumping up in order to answer the door as quickly as possible and to avoid waking Lindsay and Ellie from their much needed sleep.

"Their sleeping" Kendall informed him as she held the door open with her foot "it's up to you if you wait or come back later" she told him quietly, her arms crossed over her chest.

He didn't need to think about his answer, he had waited long enough for her and she was worth every second of it "I'll wait" he answered shyly and stepped into the room when Kendall moved to the side to let him in.

"Do me a favor Dan and be honest with her" she told him as she gathered her book and her jacket from the back of the chair where she had been sitting "I'm going home, tell her to call me tomorrow" she told him and left the dimly lit room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

Danny sat down in the chair Kendall had recently vacated, turning himself so that he was comfortable but still able to see them both sleeping softly against the large queen's sized bed.

His breath hitched as she turned away from the baby girl in her sleep, the loss of body heat disagreeing with her, causing her to whimper as her small hands reached over and grasped the cotton of Lindsay's vest top in an attempt to pull her back to her, failing to do so caused her to cry softly.

Danny jumped up from his seat, grabbing the bottle from the side of the hotel bed and gently lifted the small girl into his arms, almost instantly soothing her tears once the bottle was in her mouth, edging back he sat back down in the seat cradling her against his chest while she drank, her blue eyes meeting with his. The feeling of love overwhelmed his body and a single tear fell down his cheek.

Removing the almost empty bottle he turned her over on to her front and rubbed her back to bring up the air she had swallowed, hearing the gasp of air escape her mouth he turned her back over and laid her against his chest where she played with the buttons of his shirt before falling back asleep, his own eyes closing moments later.

"Do you think they'll sort this out?" Kendall asked Stella and Adam as she sat down on her sofa, nestled in between Adam's legs.

"I hope so, for the sake of Ellie and our sanity, cos I swear to god if I see Danny moping around anymore I'm gonna lock them both up together" Stella told them, taking a sip of her wine.

Rolling over and yawning herself awake she glanced over to where she had left Ellie sleeping, panic rising in her chest when she realized she was gone, glancing around the room she relaxed slightly as she saw her sleeping against Danny's gently rising and declining chest while he slept. Edging off the bed she walked slowly over to them, placing her soft hand against his cheek he awoke with a start before smiling softly at her, blinking his sleep away.

"Hey" he whispered to her trying not to wake the small child from her slumber, looking at Lindsay apologetically when she whimpered from the slight movement "She needs feeding anyway" she told him softly, her hand brushing across his chest as she reached down to lift her up.

His breath hitched at the contact, his skin warming from where she had touched him.

He watched as she changed and laid Ellie down on the bed before heading over to the fridge where another bottle was stored ready, running it under the hot top to take the cold edge of it.

"How old is she?" he asked quietly while she stood with her back to him

"Three months" she answered, her voice still barely above a whisper "Her names Ellie" she told him

Danny nodded "I know, Flack showed me the visitors log" he told her rising from his seat and moving closer to her, his hand reached up and rested on her shoulder.

"Danny" she sighed in protest, turning the tap off she placed the bottle on the work top and turned to face him "Don't do this please"

He let his hand drift slowly down her arm before finally taking her hand in his "Why are you here Danny?" she asked finally forcing herself to look at him.

He closed his eyes momentarily while he cursed himself inwardly, the hurt evident in her eyes and in her tone. "I'm err… Lindsay… I'm sorry for… for what I did to you" he told her, squeezing her hand in his "I miss you Lindsay" he continued "I love you" his voice dropped to nothing more than a whisper. They had spent too much time apart to hang around any longer; he cared too much for her.

"Don't apologize Danny, it won't change what happened" her voice was soft and low "Yes you hurt me, but you were hurting more, I just hate that you felt you couldn't come to me, I was supposed to be your girlfriend, sharing secrets, pain, grief, beds, Danny it's all part of the package, I just didn't realize that you didn't trust me enough for me to be that person for you" she stepped around him and moved to her suitcase at the far side of the room, removing a bib and a pink blanket.

"Lindsay I did trust you, I do trust you, I hate myself for what I did to you, I broke apart the one thing that I had good going for me, I was too wrapped up in my own guilt, that I stopped thinking. When you told me that you were mad at yourself because you'd fallen in love with me and had to let it go, that's when I realized just how much I had messed up. I didn't want you to let it go, I wanted you too know how much I loved you too, and I didn't tell you because I needed to start fixing what I had done wrong" his hands rested on her arms to still her movements. "When you left I realized how much I had hurt you, but I also realized that I love you more than anything. I need you in my life; I need it all with you. Please Lindsay I need you" his voice died to nothing to more than a whisper.

"Danny… right now all I want to do is just give in and let you hold me, I want to pretend that I believe everything you just said" the pain was evident in her voice "I know you mean it, but you lied to me before. It hurts Danny, it really hurts, I love you so much, I just want to let you back in, but I'm scared" she couldn't prevent the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks.

Danny could feel her pain in her heart, pain that he had caused her.

"Lindsay I will do whatever it takes to prove to you, that I am here for you, for both of you" he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb "I want to marry you Linds, I want us to be a family, the three of us, maybe more kids, I want all of that with you and I promise you I am going to do whatever it takes to get you back, I love you"

Lindsay stepped into his arms and grasped his shirt tight in her fists "Don't let me go Danny" her whisper was more of a plea a request for him to keep her safe.

"I'll be here forever Lindsay, I'm never going to let you go, not now not ever" he placed a short kiss into her hair.

A small cry pulled them out of their embrace "Baby Messer's hungry" she told him with a small smile as she stepped away from him and retrieved the bottle she had prepared moments before from the worktop.

"Did you expect anything less from Messer" he asked sarcastically as he sat down next to her, his thigh brushing against hers.

"I heard about Rikki stalking you" she told him as she laid their newly fed daughter down in her bassinet and covering her with the think baby blanket.

Danny frowned and nodded as she sat back down next to him "She doesn't believe that you're the only woman for me, the only one I love" he told her.

"She'll get the hint soon enough" she assured him "When she realizes that you have your girlfriend back"

"You mean that…" her lips massaging his softly cut him off from the rest of his sentence, his hands tangling in her hair as hers wrapped around his neck drawing them closer together.

The need for breath became too intense, reluctantly pulling away, Lindsay rested her head against his forehead "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" she mouthed breathlessly.

"I do baby, ever since you left, every night I've dreamt about you, I've wanted to feel you, hold you, kiss you and love you" he whispered against her lips before he kissed her once more.

A knock at the door and his name being called through it reluctantly pulled them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

"What the hell is Rikki doing here?" Lindsay whispered against his lips

She felt him frown against her and the tell tale sign of him shrugging his shoulders "Hand me your shirt" she requested suddenly as she stripped to her underwear, the same underwear he had dreamt about her wearing. His throat caught as he looked her body up and down.

"Do you want her to leave you alone?" he nodded at her questioned "So hand me your shirt and strip to your boxers" he obeyed handing her his shirt, he watched as she pulled it around her slim frame and fastened two buttons. The shirt barely covered her ass. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked in his shirt; he pulled his jeans off and lay back against the pillows.

Lindsay leant over the bed and kissed him furiously her tongue colliding with his. She almost forgot about the visitor to her hotel room until the knocking came once more.

Pulling back she smiled before moving to open the door before the inconsiderate knocking awoke her daughter.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Lindsay asked with her arms folded across her chest.

Rikki looked her up and down, before she pushed her way into the room, stopping at the side of the bed, they could both see the look of defeat flash momentarily on her face.

"Rikki, I told you that Lindsay was the love of my life and I meant it, please just leave us alone, you've had your fun" he told her.

"I want Ruben back Danny, and you are the last one to see him alive, being close to you makes me feel close to him, I need you more than her" Rikki told them as she sat down on the bed next to him "Please just give me a chance, we can be good together"

Lindsay frowned as she watched Danny sit up and hug her, moving to pick her clothes up from the floor where she had dropped them, she moved to the bathroom to redress.

Emerging fully clothed moments later she stared at the backs of the two still hugging silently, lifting her daughter from the crib she lifted her small all in one coat and pulled it onto her. Lifting the baby bag containing the spare diapers and baby bottles, she grabbed the room key and silently left the room. Danny hugging Rikki moments after she begged him for a chance at a relationship told her he was giving Rikki hope that they could be. No wonder the woman was following him around like a lost sheep. Lindsay wasn't about to put her heart on the line again.

That was the second time he had broken her heart.

Stepping out into the light chilly air, she pulled Ellie closer to her body in an attempt to keep her warm, and headed across the street to Central Park, she needed to cleat her head. Patting herself down she sighed as she realized her cell was back in the room.

Sitting down on a vacant bench, she breathed the fresh air and smiled as her girl moved in her arms, turning to stare at her lovingly. "I'm sorry baby, I messed up" she whispered placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at her as she stroked her cheek affectionately.

"Rikki I'm sorry about what happened to Ruben, and I miss him too, but we will never work, I love Lindsay too much and I can't let her go, I should never have slept with you" his voice was soft and honest, pulling away from her to answer the cell phone that was ringing on the bedside table.

"Monroe's phone" he answered once he had checked the caller ID. "Delko" Flashing up in front of his as the screen blinked.

"I need to speak to Lindsay, is she there?" the masculine voice asked with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, give me a sec" he replied, glancing around the hotel room looking for her. He walked to the bathroom and peered around the door, noticing his daughter missing he sighed deeply. "She's not here, I'll get her to call you back" he said into the phone before hanging up.

"Where did she go? When did she go?" he asked Rikki who was staring up at him.

"I don't know where she went; she left an hour ago with a bag"

"We have to go, I need to look for her, she's my world" pulling his jeans on he picked up the shirt from the end of the bed where Lindsay had left it. "Rikki you have to understand I love Lindsay with all of my heart, I've never been in love before and it scares me so much, but I know that with her I can actually be someone, I want to be a good dad to my daughter and a good boyfriend to my daughter. Somewhere there will be a man that you love, that will you love you back" he told her as he ushered her from the room "I'm begging you please, let me be happy with Lindsay" he was pleading with her.

With a small forced smile. She nodded.

She had been sat on the park bench for the last two hours when Ellie had started to become unsettled in her arms, she was tired and she needed changing, lifting the bag up on to her shoulder she stood up and slowly made her way back to the hotel, stopping at the front desk she asked the receptionist for a room change, she really didn't want Danny going back to her to her room to feed her more lies.

Taking the new key card she thanked the woman and made her way to the elevators, with the help of the hotel bell boy she moved all of her belongings in to her new room.

Relaxing in her new surroundings, she prepared her daughter for bed and laid her in the crib; she flopped back on to the bed and checked her cell phone.

Checking her messages from Delko, she smiled at finally hearing a voice she could rely on, her best friend, he had helped her through her difficult pregnancy, and he had assured her that she was worth more than Rikki had reduced her too.

Calling him back she immediately told him he could stay with her, when he announced that he was coming to New York to work on a case, right now she needed a friendly face around.

Arranging to meet him at the lab around lunch time the following day so they could go to lunch, she hung up and closed her eyes to finally get some sleep.

Danny knocked heavily on her hotel room door, hearing no answer he cornered the receptionist asking when Lindsay would be returning.

Following Lindsay's instructions the woman informed him that she had checked out.

Frowning furiously he dialed Adam's cell number. "Adam I need Lindsay's cell number" he breathed down the phone before the man had a chance to speak.

"Danny it's Kendall, Lindsay's asked me not to give you her cell, she's coming up to the crime lab tomorrow, maybe you should try talking to her then" Kendall didn't give him the chance to respond before she had hung up.

Danny cursed himself as he slammed his way into his apartment, he had promised her that he would never let her go, and he had done just that.

Throwing himself heavily onto his bed he set the alarm clock before he attempted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

Lindsay pulled her white slacks on and straightened her white vest top, teasing her long wavy hair into a loose do at the back of her head a few stray curls brushing the side of her face, she smiled, in less than one hour she was meeting her best friend, she knew he had arrived he had text her when the helicopter had landed.

Pulling Ellie's pink trousers on and slipping the white jumper over her head, gathering the rest of their necessary belongings, she grabbed her room key and made her way to the crime lab.

Danny watched in envy as Lindsay hugged their visitor with a friendly welcoming smile and a kiss on his cheek, he watched as the man lifted his daughter from her arms and held her gently in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Delko asked as he hugged her.

"Tired, I hardly slept" she admitted with a small smile.

"I'm working with him on the Gregorio case, I can hurt him if you want" he joked with her sarcastically as he lifted his god daughter from her, laughing she shook her head.

"I just can't believe I fell for it again" she sighed as his arm rested against her shoulders in reassurance "Let's go get some lunch" she told him as the three of them made their way to the elevator.

"Lindsay you love the guy, he doesn't realize what he's missing and it's his loss" he assured her, he hated it when she felt unsure of herself she was a great friend to him, she helped him organize romantic surprises for his girlfriend Calleigh. "Anyway I need your help in buying an engagement ring for Calleigh" he told her as they waited for their ride to the ground floor.

Lindsay squealed slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek "ooh I'm excited for you" she told him with a smile "I'll help" she told him as they stepped inside the cart.

It was over an hour later before Eric Delko returned. Danny studied him as the other man placed the blue tiffany ring box on the desk, before studying it once more and then placing it in to the bag he had bought with him. Danny caught a glimpse at the diamond solitaire engagement ring sandwiched between the blue cushions.

"You getting engaged?" he asked curiously. He had seen the friendly interaction between Lindsay and the man before him.

"Hope so" Delko replied, "Lindsay just helped me pick out a ring" he told him in response.

"How long have you been together?" he asked, he had to know whether Lindsay had just helped pick out an engagement ring for herself or for someone else.

"Almost a year now, but we've worked together for about seven years" he heard Danny express a sigh of relief when he discovered that it wasn't Lindsay he was going to propose to. "She loves you, you know" he told the blonde Italian before him.

"I love her too, more than I can say" he whispered back.

"You know she's hurting, she can't be with you if she's always going to be reminded of you cheating on her" he told him truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever she see's you with Rikki Sandoval, she's reminded of you two together, she's reminded that you slept with another woman" he began "last night she laid her heart on the line, and then she shows up and you hug her right after she begs you to give her a chance, you don't need to be smart to know what that looks like" he continued "you basically told her that Rikki would always be there, in the middle of the two of you, you didn't even notice that she had gone until she had been gone for over an hour"

"I told Rikki that I loved Lindsay and she needed to leave us alone, I went looking for her and they told me she moved rooms, wouldn't tell me which one she moved too"

Delko frowned at the heartbreak in his voice, "Did you tell Lindsay what happened after that? Have you tried speaking to her?"

Danny shook his head "I don't want to hurt her anymore, but I can't give up on her, she's my everything, it hurts when she's not here, I love her"

"You should go after her and lay it all out, if you want a chance you have to tell her how you feel"

"I'm working" he replied with a sigh.

Mac smiled at the younger mans heartfelt confession, he had never thought he would see the day when Danny Messer actually fell in love, sure they had joked about It., but he assumed that he never would, not until Lindsay anyway.

"Danny, go after her, do what you have to do" Mac told him from the doorway.

Danny didn't need to be told twice "where is she?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Times Square" he replied.

Danny ran from the room and headed down the stairs for the parking lot, he didn't have time to wait for the elevator he had a woman to win back.

Using the sirens he quickly weaved his way through the busy New York traffic, screeching to a stop at the side of the road he ran through the crowd looking for her, he had bumped into quite a few people but he didn't really care, he wished none of them were here, it would make his task of looking for Lindsay much easier.

He stopped still when he saw her walking towards him calling her name he wished that the people around them would disappear, leaving just the two of them alone.

"Don't do this Danny, it hurts too much, I have to let you go" she whispered as she stepped around him her head lowered so he couldn't see her face.

"No Lindsay, you don't have to let me go, and I'm certainly not letting you go" he told her grabbing her free hand to stop her still. "Rikki's gone, we won't see her again, all right, I meant everything I said to you last night Linds, I want everything, and I want it all with you"

She lifted her head instantly he could see the tears built up and unshed in her brown eyes. "The only way I'm letting you leave here alone is if you can look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that you don't want us to be together"

She shook her head "I can't Dan, I can't tell you that" instantly she was in his arms, holding tight onto his shirt with her free hand. She hated how she always felt weak when he was near, how she knew she would always love him no matter how many times she had told herself that she really should let him go.

They stood wrapped in each other for the next five minutes, both of them too scared to let go for fear of losing the other. "We're gonna have to move sometime soon" he whispered to her. She nodded against his chest. Still neither one of them moved another five minutes passed before they finally headed back to the hotel.

"Mac's given me a few days off" he told her as they stepped inside her room.

"Danny I have to go to Miami tomorrow to take care of some business" she told him regretfully, "You can come?" she questioned hopefully.

Danny nodded, "I'll clear it with Mac" he told her as he took out his cell phone ready to dial his boss once more.

Lindsay smiled and nodded, and then began feeding their daughter.

Danny sat down at the side of her "I've got two weeks, when do we leave?" he asked stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I drove here, we can either leave tonight and share the driving or get a good night sleep and leave first thing in the morning" she told him as she yawned.

"We'll get a good night sleep and leave first thing, it's been a long day, I'll head home and grab some clothes and be back here in about an hour" he told her as he kissed her hair. "That's if you want me to stay the night?"

She nodded shyly "All right be back in an hour" he kissed her softly on the cheek and his daughter on her forehead.

"Take the key card, she might be asleep when you get back" she handed him the object with a smile, their touches lingering.

Lindsay waited until he had gone before she laid her now ready for bed daughter down in her crib, taking some comfortable track pants for the car journey the following day from her case along with fresh underwear and a vest top, and some clothing for her daughter, she began packing up her belongings and sealed the case closed with the zip. Ensuring she had all of her belongings together, she rested back on the bed in her bed shorts and tank top waiting for Danny to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

He slipped back into the quiet room placing his case next to hers, throwing her a smile, he had changed into his own track pants and just his wife beater, he crawled up the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her slender body, resting her head against his chest he stroked her hair and entwined his fingers in her hand holding her tight to him.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her as they lay quietly together.

"I love you too Danny" her reply was laced with tiredness. He watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep quietly against his body. He waited until her breathing became shallow and even before he gave into sleep himself.

The alarm clock ringing through the quiet air pulled them from their peaceful slumber with a start. Lindsay washed and dressed before she started on Ellie while Danny showered and changed and then packed the remainder of their nightclothes away.

She was finishing up feeding Ellie once he had finished, "want me to take everything down to the car?" he asked as he scanned the room for anything else that may have been left behind.

"Sure, it's a Mercedes CLK convertible in the parking lot" she told him as she tossed him the car keys.

"Whoa Montana, how did you manage to afford a car like that?" he asked impressed as he placed the keys into his pocket and lifting the first out of the two cases, and his daughter's crib, he could take the final case and the baby bag when they were going down themselves.

"I cashed in on my inheritance" she replied with a smile as she winded the baby on her lap.

Once the car was loaded up and Ellie was strapped safely in her car seat, they began the 1313 mile drive to Miami Dade.

Danny completed the final leg of the journey to Lindsay's home, following the instructions of the GPS while she slept he pulled up outside the large painted house, set in its own grounds. Checking the GPS once more he debated waking her up to check they were where they were meant to be.

Luckily he didn't have to, "We home?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep, glancing around she smiled, "Push the button on the steering column, it'll open the gates" she told him.

His mouth dropped open "How much did your parents leave you Montana?" he asked as he hit the button to open her gates.

"7.8 million" she replied as though it was nothing, as she opened the car door, and went to unlock her front door.

"And you want to date me?" he asked suddenly feeling insecure as he looked around the grounds of her house. Turning around she saw the look on his face "Danny I love you" walking up to him she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him gently to reassure him. "Now let's get this car unpacked" she told him.

Lifting the car seat from the rear seat and grabbing the baby bag from the trunk she led Danny into her house with the two cases in his hands, the crib rested under his arm.

Placing Ellie onto her play mat, she took the cases from Danny, placing hers in the laundry room to wash her clothes, and taking Danny's upstairs, coming back down she smiled. He had fallen asleep on her couch. Taking his glasses off him, she rested them on the arm of the couch.

Crouching down to her little girl she smiled at her as she lay on her back kicking her legs, "Hey little girl, you going to play with Auntie Natalia later huh? She's missed you baby" she told him, "You going to say goodbye for a little while, we're moving baby, but we won't tell Daddy yet" she said with a smile.

The smell of cooking pulled him from his sleep, stretching he stood up from the sofa and followed his nose, finding Lindsay sat in the kitchen with another woman. "Hey you're awake" she greeted him with a smile "Danny this is Natalia, my friend from the crime lab" she said as he stepped up by her side his hands on her waist "Natalia this is Danny, my boyfriend from New York" she continued as she introduced the two to each other.

The two shook hands and greeted each other with hellos.

"Natalia is looking after Ellie for the night" Lindsay told him as the other woman told them that she was going upstairs to collect some things for their daughter.

"Give us a chance to be alone to talk" she told him as she lifted the child in question up from her high chair, placing a kiss on her head, Danny doing the same before handing her over to Natalia.

"I'll call if we have any problems" she told them "but I doubt we will"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

The movie they had turned on to watch played to no one but the four walls of her living room; its audience had become distracted minutes after the movie had started.

Her tongue was colliding softly with his own as they kissed, his hands were in her pants squeezing her ass and holding her tight to him, she could feel his erection through his jeans pressing against her pussy, unfastening his buttons, she scraped her nails down his chest, curling in to the waistband of his jeans and began unbuckling his belt, releasing him from his jeans she began massaging his hard cock, drowning his groans with her mouth as she took hold of his hand that had been running up and down her spine, she brought it between them, still holding his hand she dragged it down her body until they were both in her trousers, pushing aside her thong he let his fingers roam up and down her wet clit, "Fuck me Danny" she moaned into his mouth as his fingers massaged their way inside her, grinding her hips in time with his fingers she took his cock in her hand once more as she trailed kisses down his neck. Her tongue running back up the path she had just taken down his neck.

Danny lifted her slightly and laid her down on the coach, removing her top and bra he moved himself between her thighs again and took her nipple in his mouth, her hand fisted tight into his hair the other fighting for purchase on his ass pulling him closer to her, rubbing his erection teasingly against her she moaned in pleasure and he pushed two fingers into her tight centre, stroking her gently he traced kisses down her belly. Her moaning and writhing below him was enough to send him over the edge, he wanted to be inside her, feeling her wetness against his hard cock, pushing his body harder against her to tease her, to show her how hard he was, her eyes shot open at the intensity of his thrust against her semi clothed body, staring deep into his eyes she saw the love and lust he had for her, and she was positive the same was reflected in her eyes, taking control she sat up and pushed him onto his back before kissing her way down his chest. Tugging gently on his jeans and boxers she threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, removing her own trousers, she lingered a moment on her thongs before she slowly and sensually lowered them down her body, the fingers scraping the skin on her long legs.

"Shit Linds" he reached up and pulled her back on the couch, kneeling between her thighs, he pressed his hard cock against her and rubbed her slit up and down, her moan at the contact was enough to make him lose all control. Running his tongue deep into her mouth over her own tongue he thrust gently into her, fully inside of her he stilled to savior how she felt against him, pushing in and out of her slowly at first until he had built a steady rhythm, his hand travelled to her round full breasts, fingering her nipple he felt her tighten around his cock as he pumped into her faster.

"Cum for me baby" he whispered to her as he pumped faster and harder his lips roughly assaulting hers, swallowing her moans of pleasure into his mouth.

"Close Danny" she rasped back to him the beginnings off her orgasm taking hold of her body "I'm coming Danny" she moaned as she tightened around him, her body shuddering, her breathing hard and heavy.

Her muscles tightening around his cock pulled him into his own orgasm, pushing hard twice more into her, he released himself into her. "Jeez Linds that was amazing" he whispered kissing her once more as his body collapsed gently on to hers, his cock still inside her softening.

"Mmmm" she sighed in satisfaction.

There had been a new urgency in their lovemaking, both of them urgently showing the other how much they loved each other.

Switching the TV off she turned off all the lights and lead him upstairs to her bedroom, laying down on her bed while she went to the adjoining bathroom he glanced around the luxurious bedroom, eyeing the photo's on her bedside table he was glad to see one of him and her amongst the group, lifting up the front photograph he smiled.

"She's beautiful" he told her as she stepped back into the room. Nodding she crawled on to the bed, resting her head on his chest, her leg resting between his as she turned her body into his.

"I was thinking" she told him as she traced lazy circles on to his chest "maybe I should move back to New York"

He pulled back slightly to look at her "You serious?" he asked, he hadn't really thought about how they were going to continue a relationship, they lived in two different states.

Nodding with a smile "I kinda miss the city, I mean sure Miami is great and all that but it's not home" she told him "I've arranged to rent an apartment in Murray Hill"

"What about this place?" he asked as he pointed around the large room they were currently lying in.

"I'm going to keep it, Natalia's ex husband is being released from prison next month, I've told her she can live here providing I get to come back for holidays now and then, the house is bought outright so there's nothing to pay" she told him, "and I want to be closer to you, I don't want to be a weekend only girlfriend" she teased

"Lindsay baby, you are more than a weekend girlfriend, you are my life" with that he jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs.

Lindsay flopped down on the bed confused "Danny what are you doing?" she called down the stairs. Silence answered her question before she heard his footsteps ascending the stairs slower than when he went down them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

Appearing back in the bedroom he knelt on the bed at the side of her, "I want you to know how serious I am about you, I want you to know that you mean the world to me and I love you more than life itself" he told her as he took her small left hand in his, lifting the small ring box from behind his back he dropped her hand to open it, before re taking her left hand, "Lindsay Monroe, I have fallen deep in love with you, will you marry me?" he asked his eyes locking with hers offering her his sincerity.

Looking back and forth between the single diamond ring and the man presenting it to her, she nodded "yes" she whispered through her tears.

Taking the ring from its casing he placed it on her finger, before bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it, throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him hard and passionately.

"You know you've made me the happiest man alive?" he whispered tiredly to her as they lay engulfed in each others arms before sleep overtook their exhausted bodies_._

Lindsay was the first one to wake up the following morning, lifting her left hand she gazed lovingly at the ring that now rested on her third finger, the diamond glinting in the sunlight that was stealing in through the crack in the blinds.

Untangling herself from her fiancées arms she quickly showered and dressed before heading downstairs to call Natalia to arrange to pick up her daughter.

Frowning at the lack of answer, she hung up and dialed her cell phone; she wouldn't be working, so unless she was in the garden there was no reason for Natalia not to be answering her home phone.

She had tried unsuccessfully five times on each phone to get through to Natalia, figuring a drive over to her house was necessary she wrote Danny a note and left it pinned to her fridge where he would see it. Picking up her car keys she left the house.

"Horatio we need to tell Lindsay" Natalia sobbed into her bosses' arms in the hospital waiting room. "She's gonna kill me" she stated hysterically as more sobs overtook her body.

Delko came bounding into the waiting room where they were sat, "What happened?" he breathed out. He had only just received Natalia's frantic phone call asking for help, Horatio had sent him a conflicting page telling him to get to the hospital stat. "Natalia are you OK?" he asked as he struggled to get his breath back.

"Ellie" she cried before she covered her face in her hands.

"Where is she?" he asked glancing around, locking eyes with Horatio, he understood the emergency. Fighting to keep his composure he blinked several times "does Lindsay know? He barely whispered.

Natalia and Horatio shook their heads "I'll call her and ask her to come up here" Delko told them to which they both nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

Lindsay was panicked as she sped through the streets of Miami to the general hospital, rushing through the hallways she rushed into the waiting room out of breath and scared for the safety of her daughter.

"Where's my daughter, what happened?" she asked. Delko approached her as more sobs racked through Natalia's body, his arms went around her "will someone tell me where the heck my baby is" she demanded pushing him away from her and failing as he just tightened his grip on her upper body.

"Lindsay, there's been an accident, Ellie's gone" he told her, the look of horror and disbelief on her face broke his heart.

"Don't you dare lie about shit like that Delko" she screamed at him as she pushed at him to get off her, "don't fuck with me, where is she?" tears were rushing down her face as Horatio edged closer to her. Her language becoming obscene as she screamed profanities around the room frantically trying to get out her friends grasp.

"Lindsay, here's what I need you to do, I need you to listen to me" he began softly "Natalia and Ellie were in a car accident, Ellie didn't make it" he told her with a frown. She shook her head in denial. "No" she whispered "No" her body was numb, the words that she had been told were echoing in her mind, the pain in the back of her throat was unbearable as she tried to stop the sobs.

"I want to see her" she told them hugging her arms around her body.

Delko placed his arms around her shoulders "I'll take you to see her" he told her softly, "someone should call Danny" he told the other occupants of the room.

Horatio nodded and then called Ryan to pick the New Yorker up from Lindsay's home.

Looking at her daughter's peaceful lifeless body lying on the large hospital bed her pain took over her body as she collapsed to the floor crying for the life that had been cruelly snatched away from her.

Delko let his own tears fall silently down his face as he sat on the floor beside her and pulled her close to him as her heartbreaking sobs shot around the small room. Holding her close to his chest, he could feel her body shaking against his as she sobbed. Her cries were breaking his heart; he hadn't seen her so hurt.

"Natalia is she OK?" she whispered once she had cried herself dry of any tears. "Can you ask her to come here?" she asked when he nodded that she was fine just major bruising from the impact.

Natalia edged painfully slowly to the hospital room where the horrific nightmare had been announced, more tears sprang to her face as she looked at Lindsay resting on the edge of the bed stroking her daughter's hair whispering quietly to her, telling her that she would always be in her heart and that she would always be loved and never forgotten.

Hearing Natalia sobbing quietly at the doorway, she turned to face her with a tearstained and painful smile, seeing her friends pain and guilt she walked steadily up to her and embraced her warmly "I'm so sorry Lindsay" she rasped out through her tears.

"Tal, don't blame yourself it's not your fault" she told her friend, telling herself the same thing, going over in her head, that maybe if she had kept Ellie at home with her, she wouldn't have been in the accident, she would be at home safe with her and Danny. "Oh god, I need to tell Danny" she cried out loud as she pulled back slightly from Natalia.

"Horatio's called Ryan to fetch him here" Natalia told her. The sorrow and anguish was tense in the atmosphere as the two women remained silent as they both bid their final goodbyes to the small and wonderful child that lay at peace on the white sheets.

"She finally learnt to hold herself up on her hands and knee's" Lindsay reminisced sadly as they stood by the corpse of her daughter, silent tears were returning to her as she remembered how she had smiled in achievement at her while she cooed for her attention. "She looks like she's sleeping" she said aloud as Danny entered the room quickly and taking her in his arms, forcing herself not to break down again she looked at the sadness in his own eyes.

The look in her eyes, the clear pain, grief and her broken heart almost crushed him, he hadn't known his daughter for more than a week but already he felt unbelievable pain and despair course through him, his tears leaking onto Lindsay's hair as they wept together for the life that had been taken from them too early. Her life had barely begun and it was already over.

"Are you OK?" he asked Natalia, seeing the cut over her eye.

The younger woman nodded, her own heartache was evident. "They managed to catch the guy who plowed into us; he was five times over the limit with a previous for DUI"

"Son of a bitch" Lindsay moaned as she grabbed tightly on Danny's shirt, desperately seeking his comfort.

A nurse stepped solemnly into the hospital room to collect the body of the small child to take her to the hospital morgue. Both parents kissed her cold face before she was taken away from them.

"Lindsay, you need to look at planning for her funeral" Horatio said softly behind her as they turned to exit from the small room.

She nodded quietly as she blinked away fresh tears. Looking at Danny she silently pleaded with him to take her home, nodding they left quietly, and her hands fisted tightly onto his shirt, his own hands holding her just as tight.

A text message from Stella broke his heart even more, reminding him of what they had lost "how's baby Messer? Did Linds say yes?

Lindsay had cried herself asleep cradling the small pink blanket that she had used to wrap Ellie in, pulling his cell phone from his pocket he dialed the familiar number of Mac Taylor, it would be easier to tell him, rather than Stella, he wanted the conversation to be short and as painless as possible. With Stella she'd be sympathetic and he'd end up crying down the phone, but with Mac he could tell him and then end the call no questions or explanations needed. Danny knew Mac would allow him to explain everything when he was ready. Now was not that time.

Last night had been the best night of his life, Lindsay had agreed to marry him, they had made love several times, they had agreed to move in together when Lindsay moved back to the city and now they were both mourning the loss of a three month old baby girl, their baby girl.

Mac was mid way through the team briefings when he had received Danny's call.

Breaking the mixture of good news and bad news to the team had been hard. "Lindsay said yes to his proposal" he began but his face remained devastatingly cold, trying to keep himself composed through their sighs of relief and happiness for the couple.

"Mac?" Stella pulled him from his reverie.

'Ellie was killed in a car accident earlier this morning" he told them. Melancholy immediately replaced the upbeat tempo of the room. "Lindsay and Danny are arranging her funeral, and I would appreciate it if we could offer them our support in their time of need" he told them, "they will be holding her funeral in New York, flying her body in via a private plane" he told them "Lindsay's friends from the Miami crime lab will be flying in for the day"

The next few days passed by in a blur of dejection and sadness as the preparations for their daughter's funeral were made "I can hear her crying at night" she told him as she sat in her nursery, "I keep wondering what she would have been like" she told him through soft tears and sniffles as she cuddled her favorite teddy to her chest.

"She would have been amazing, taking after her wonderful mom, wrapping the boys around her finger, I bet right now she has your Ma and Pa cooing over her, having Louie chase her" he told her as he tried to make her see that even in the afterlife she would be looked after, knowing her it would make her feel somewhat better. Smiling a saddened smile at him she agreed "I'm sorry I kept her from you" she whispered as she held tight onto his shoulders.

"You did what you thought was best, what matters is that she knew she was loved, by the both of us, and she always will be" he told her, he had prepared himself for these type of conversations, grief often came coupled with blame and the 'what ifs' he knew that he had to be there for her, in time it would get easier, instead of remembering the grief and the turmoil they'd remember the good times, her first cry, when she first opened her eyes, her first smile even her first time babbling away to herself, her photographs would become part of their memories, her home videos a gentle reminder of the love they had had for the little girl.

She was gone from them but she certainly wasn't to be forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth having**

The small light passenger plane was loaded with her small white coffin, as the Miami Dade CSI's climbed into the seats of the aircraft, looking sadly at the tiny coffin at the back they silently bid their final farewells, a sad day to be etched in each of their memories for a long time.

Lindsay and Danny clung tightly to each others hand as they made the three hour flight to New York for the funeral procession, hearts breaking even more. Right now both of them hated the world, Danny had lost it when he had seen the drunk driver at the crime lab, yelling that he would kill the bastard who had taken his daughter away from the both of them, Lindsay had snapped him out of it, telling him that she didn't want that murdering son of a bitch in heaven with her precious angel, she'd rather he rot in prison and then go straight on down to hell.

She had taken to carrying her pink teddy everywhere with her, a constant comfort, it still had her faint smell lingering on the soft wool, the milk stain from where she had dribbled after her feed one afternoon, and it was a reminder of her. She was scared that in time she would forget about her that was why she had insisted on New York as her final resting place, so she could be near her when she moved into her apartment.

Delko had agreed to carry the tiny white coffin, so that Danny could be there for Lindsay when she broke down, it was inevitable, so far her sobs had been reserved and controlled. It was only a matter of time before her heart gave way to her head.

Stepping into the grounds of the church he held Lindsay tight to him as they followed the coffin indoors, he avoided the gaze of his colleagues he needed to be strong for the woman beside him, and he could have his own break down later.

Delko placed the small wooden box down on the stands at the front and covered it with her pink cotton blanket a photograph of her resting atop them both. Lindsay and Danny had placed all of her photographs onto a disk to be played back to the mourners, a memory for them all, listening through the lyrics to 'Remember me this way" by Jordan Hill, played in the background as her images danced before them. The song reminding them that she would always be in their hearts and that she was now looking over them all. A tiny angel in the skies above them looking over her parents and their friends and families

Holding her through her heart wrenching sobs he cursed god for making her hurt this much. Staying by her graveside long after everyone else had gone, they held each other silently comforting each other. Crouching by the open grave Lindsay softly dropped her teddy bear and blanket inside. "You make sure they look after you up there or else Mom and Daddy's coming up to kick there buts ya hear me" she told her through her sad tears as she held Danny's hand tight "We'll see you soon baby" Danny whispered as they both stood and stepped back from the grave. Tear tracks stained their faces as the warm sun mocked them.

They had remained in the graveyard until the sun had begun to set on the horizon.

Danny hailed a cab from outside the church and gave the driver the address to Lindsay's new apartment, she needed a good nights sleep; they were exhausted and emotionally drained.

Holding her tight in his arms as they lay against the bare mattress he prayed to whoever was listening that she would get a half decent sleep. And her pain would lessen a little bit as each day passed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

A little of five months had passed when Lindsay finally declared her apartment furnished and decorated to satisfaction. A large photograph of their daughter smiling widely as she attempted to get her foot into her mouth took centre stage proudly above the fireplace in the living room. Danny had moved in with her, selling his own apartment. The large space was welcomed after the small space of his own; the soft colorings of the apartment were tranquil and soothing after a hard day at work. Mac had agreed that Lindsay would go back and work for the New York crime lab on light duty to start with and confined to the lab. Slowly her confidence and self esteem were being restored and Mac had let her out in the field under his supervision. She had been visiting the bereavement counselor with Danny twice a week, and then that had been reduced to once a week, now they saw her once a month. They had learned to only reflect on their daughter's wonderful but short time with them. So far life had been good for them; Rikki had apologized for her interference in their relationship and had told them that she was back in a relationship with Ruben's father.

Adam had asked Danny to be his best man at his wedding in a month's time, Lindsay had been asked to be maid of honor. They regularly visited Ellie's grave to keep fresh flowers and a new teddy with her at all times.

Slowly but surely they had begun to heal.

Lindsay sneezed for the fifth time in as little minutes, pulling the quilt closer to her chin she shivered slightly. Confident her sneezing had subsided for the time being she sank further into the bed, thankful for her day off she closed her eyes and fell into a cold filled sleep.

"Danny go home, look after her, your no use to us here" Stella told him as she watched him glance down at his cell phone once again, "cases are light, go" she ordered him. He didn't need telling twice. Stopping only at the drugs store to collect his fiancée some cold relief medication and some aspirin for her headaches he was home in record time.

Used tissues and empty tea stained cups littered the living room, creeping quietly to their bedroom he smiled at her sleeping form; her nose was red from wiping it constantly, her lips chapped from the lack of body fluids. Closing the door quietly he turned the heating up a notch so she felt warmer, he set to work cleaning the apartment, disposing of the tissues he washed her cups and dishes, pulling a fresh box of Kleenex out of the cupboard he made her a warm cup of tea, taking a bottle of water and the cold relief pills he made his way back into their bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he stroked a stray curl away from her face "Linds" he whispered to her softly in an attempt to awaken her up.

She muttered an incoherent reply without opening her eyes, spooning her body around his sitting one.

"I can't hear ya Linds, you gotta wake up and drink something" he told her his voice lilted with a soft laugh.

"I need to sleep Dan" she muttered a little clearer now her mouth wasn't covered by the thick quilt "I don't sneeze when I sleep" she stated and as if to cement her point she sneezed several times.

"Your cute when your ill" he told her "but I want my fiancée back teasing me" he told her thrusting the tablets in her soft cold hands and then handing her the water. "Drink up" he ordered her softly.

"Why are you home so early?" she asked as she caught sight of the alarm clock before she popped the two capsules into her mouth and then washed them down with the water.

"I can't concentrate when your not there" he told her bluntly, "Stella sent me home to look after you, so if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry your sweet ass up and get better" he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead with a grin.

"You think I got a sweet ass?" she asked teasingly as she stroked her fingers over the back of his hand.

Nodding he smiled "sure I do, and if you're a good girl and get better soon I'll show you how sweet"

"I'm better" she smiled through yet more sneezes.

"Nice try babe" he laughed at her "I'm gonna make ya a little something to eat, get ya energy back up" placing another kiss on her forehead he retreated back into the kitchen to make her some toast.

The cold relief finally taking effect, she wrapped her quilt tighter around her and walked slowly from the bedroom and flopped unceremoniously down on to the sofa, she smiled proudly as she noticed that Danny had tidied up after her, and had turned the electric fire to help her get warm, she felt Danny sit down close to her turning to face him she smiled and accepted the toast from him "I've told you I love you right" she asked him as she scooted closer to him, covering him with the quilt. She tucked herself against his side as his hand snaked around her and rested on her hip.

"Everyday babe everyday" he replied grabbing the TV remote and flicking the set to life.

"So did you manage to think of something for your best man speech?" she asked once the food had been eaten and her tea had been supped gratefully, feeling less groggy she relaxed under the heat of her cover, and the heat radiating from Danny's body.

"Yup almost done" he assured her as he leant over her and grabbed a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her for her to read.

Reading the words in her head she smiled at the teasing but serious words written in his scrawled handwriting. "He's gonna kill ya" she teased as she kissed his bicep.

"Yup, but I have you to protect me so I'm not worried too bad" he laughed

"They'll get you back at our wedding you do know that?" she asked.

"Lindsay babe, the day we get married will be the best day of my life, I couldn't care less if they showed the whole world my naked baby photos" he told her softly. A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes "Don't even think of giving them any ideas Montana" he warned her. "You still want to get married at Christmas?" he asked softly, his hand playing with the hand that held her engagement ring.

"I want a white wedding, snow on the trees and on the ground" she whispered to him "you thinking up new ways to keep the cold out" she teased.

A knock on the apartment door pulled them from the comfort of the sofa and each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

"How's the patient?" Stella asked as she followed Danny through to the front room.

"Amazingly annoying" he replied sarcastically as he scooted back under the warmth of the thick blanket, Lindsay moved and rested between his legs giving Stella room to sit down, her elbows 'accidentally' dug into his upper thighs. "Jeez Montana it was a joke" he told her mocking fake pain.

"How are ya Stel?" Lindsay asked once she was comfortable between his thighs her head resting on his chest, hands entwined.

"Good Kiddo, you gonna have to come for a shopping trip when your all better" Stella replied, to which Lindsay nodded with a smile, "Kendall wants to get the dresses sorted by the end of the week" she told them to which Danny groaned "Don't think you're getting out of it Messer, you need to get a suit with Adam"

"Does Adam know how hot I look in jeans?" he asked sarcastically to which both women laughed.

"It's a good job I love you right, because you and your ego can seriously overwhelm a girl" Lindsay laughed as she turned her head up to look at him.

"Yeah well good job I love country girls from Montana, especially one's named Lindsay Monroe" his lips reached down to kiss her.

Stella couldn't help but laugh at her two friends. They were a couple that were going to last a long time if not forever, they had overcome more than what any other couple had had to deal with and yet they were together and going strong.

Lindsay awoke feeling miles better than she had the day before, agreeing to meet Stella and Kendall to go dress shopping, she poured herself in to the hot bath that she had run for herself, Danny had left for work in the early hours of the morning leaving the bed cold in his wake unable to sleep since he had gone she had moved to the living room to watch TV.

Relaxing in the water, she fingered the small tattoo that she had had done on her inner wrist, her and Danny had gotten the same one, an inked reminder of their daughter, three single letters 'EAM' done in fancy writing, she missed her terribly, they both did.

Rinsing the shampoo from her hair she pulled the plug and wrapped herself in Danny's large towel, moving back into the bedroom she dressed and checked her cell phone messages. Her heart leaping as she read the short message from Danny telling her that he loved her.

Calling for Stella and Kendall to come in, she wrapped her long hair into a hair band she spritzed herself with perfume and told them she was ready to go.

Kendall had dragged them around five bridal stores before they ended back in the first store they had visited, choosing the peach colored floor length gowns, with a darker peach sash around the waist, the assistant ushered them into the back to be measured up.

Satisfied with their selection they headed to the bar across the street for something to eat and drink.

Heading back into the warmth of her apartment she stepped into Danny's embrace gratefully. "How you feeling babe?" he asked as he kissed her gently in welcome.

"Good, it was good to just hang out" she told him with a smile her lips met his once more, their kissing quickly grew deeper and more passionate, lifting her swiftly he carried her through to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, never once breaking their kiss.

Lifting her top over her head he traced kisses down her chest, teasing her nipples through her lacy bra as she moaned at his contact, her fingers brushed down his sides as she stripped his top off him, latching her lips back on to his she moaned once more.

"Your beautiful" he whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck, closing her eyes in ecstasy she fisted her hands into his hair and held him closer to her.

Lying entangled in each others sweaty bodies they breathed deeply, still out of breath and coming down from their orgasms he turned to face her as she spoke to him "I found a wedding dress today" she told him.

"I set a date with the vicar" he kissed her before he told her "for Christmas eve" she had told him once that she would love to get married on Christmas eve, it had taken a lot of persuading but he had swung it for her.

"Are you serious?' she asked eyes wide in disbelief.

Nodding at her with a sheepish smile she kissed him with love and admiration. "I told you I'd make it your dream day, you wanted to get married at Christmas and short of the day itself I figured Christmas eve would be OK" he told her once she had pulled back.

"Christmas eve is better than Christmas day" she assured him, as she rested her head back onto his chest, "so we have three months to prepare for the big day" she told him softly her voice laced thick with tiredness.

"Yeah, so you going to tell me about this dress?" he asked.

"No, that's gonna be a big secret until the day itself, no one is going to see that apart from me" she told him stubbornly.

"How will I know what suit to get? I have to match" he pouted

"The dress is white" she told him and then closed her eyes to signal the end of the conversation. Smiling at her he closed his own eyes and followed her into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

"So Adam big day tomorrow, last chance to turn and run" Flack teased as they all crowded the bar at Sullivan's.

"Wouldn't dream of it mate" he replied "and I don't want Kendall to castrate me, so Danny you got to get me to the church at least an hour before the ceremony" he replied in a slight panic. They had all decided to have a small get together rather than a bachelor party and a bachelorette party; they would have probably ended up joining parties anyway.

"And I'll help her hide your body" Stella piped up with a smile.

Adam looked petrified "Don't worry Adam I'll get you there" Danny reassured him as his arms snaked around Lindsay's waist. It had been a long time since they had all been out on a team night out, albeit the night before a wedding.

Several drinks later he felt Lindsay nudge him in his side, staring down at her he realized it wasn't so she could talk to him, following her stunned gaze he couldn't help but smile, Adam and Kendall followed soon after "Stella and Flack? Since when did that happen?" Danny asked, thankful that this time he wasn't the last one to find out about this new development.

"About three minutes" Lindsay replied, "they just dived at each other"

The night had passed by quickly, none of them had realized just how late, or how early it was for that matter, "let's get the love birds home Montana" Danny told her, he was staying at Adams for the night and Kendall was staying at Lindsay's before they all met at the church the following day, kissing him passionately goodbye Lindsay extracted Kendall from Adam and made her way over to where Stella and Flack were still making out.

"Bucket of water?" they asked each other, the two men and the women stared between each other, somehow they needed to separate the newly formed couple, Stella was going back with Lindsay and Flack with Danny and Adam.

Lindsay smiled and took out her phone and began dialing a number "Who you calling?" Danny asked curiously, his answer quickly answered as Stella pulled away from Flack to answer her phone.

"Bonasera" she mouthed down the phone.

"Any chance you can leave Casanova and join us for the ride home?" Lindsay asked with a smile, as if Stella had only just realized where she was, she stared past Flack and smiled shyly at her audience, to which they all waved at her.

"I like that plan, it saves getting splashed with the water bucket" Danny told her as he kissed her once more before they all got into their separate cabs.

Adam dashed from the bedroom and quickly parted with his stomach contents in the toilet. "Adam you didn't even drink, how can you be throwing up?" Flack asked groggily as he nursed his own hangover.

"Nerves" Danny answered for him as he handed a plate of toast over to each of the two men, "Line ya stomachs" he told them.

"Wow, who knew Danny Messer was so caring and mature" Flack teased as he accepted the plate of toasted bread and butter.

"Lindsay knew" he told them with a smug smile, "speaking of which" he muttered as he took out his phone and sent her the promised wake up text, her response came quickly "already up babe, but thanks, love you. L xxx"

"Kendall you need to drag your ass from that bed right now" Lindsay ordered as she swung open the door to the spare bedroom once more.

Kendall groaned tiredly as she rolled over on the bed and smiled at her "Nice try, that smile might work on Adam but it sure aint working on me, get up" Lindsay threw her own smile in Kendall's direction and headed back into the other spare bedroom to awaken Stella for the third time.

Choosing a better sure fire option she stood in the middle of the living room and called out "All right, you have three seconds to be out here or I'm getting the water bucket"

Sure enough there was a flurry of footsteps and two women landed firmly and far from elegantly on the sofa in front of her.

"Nice of you to join me" she told them as she headed into her bedroom and took out her curling irons and make up bag, rejoining them in the room she laid out everything on the table.

Lindsay neatly clipped the top half of Kendall's hair up with hair grips, giving her a side fringe and loose curls circling her face, running the iron through the rest of her hair, teasing it into loose curls.

Stella set to work on doing Kendall's make up while Lindsay did her own hair and make up before dressing herself in the floor length gown that the bride to be had picked out for them, the peach colored material hung tightly to her curves, the sash that hung loosely down the middle of her back highlighted her breasts.

Stella followed Lindsay's cue and dressed herself and did her own hair and make up before they helped Kendall into her wedding dress.

Kendall stepped into the Italian satin strapless white wedding dress and Lindsay secured the tiny buttons at her back before she attached the train just above her natural waist line, securing the veil into her hair before they placed the tiara on her head.

The bride to be nervously spun around on the spot. "Wow you look amazing" Lindsay smiled proudly at the woman before them. "What time are you meeting your dad?"

"Half an hour from now" the tone in her voice was one of excitement and nervousness "he's meeting me at the church"

"Limo will be here any second so we best start heading downstairs" Stella informed them as she handed Kendall her bouquet of white and peach roses.

Linking her arm through her Dad's she followed him slowly into the church towards her awaiting groom, Lindsay and Stella followed closely behind their nervous friend.

Kendall smiled nervously as she edged slowly towards Adam who was looking at her just as nervous as she was, clinging tightly to her father's arm she contemplated on running the last part, just so they could get on with it and she could get rid of her nerves.

Adam flushed as he accepted Kendall's hand from John Novak as he handed his daughter over to the groom. Danny stepped back from his side and winked at Lindsay as her and Stella did the same at the side of Kendall, Lindsay holding her bouquet. Lindsay smiled in return; impressed by how good looking Danny was in a suit, a suit that would end up in a pile on her bedroom floor later that night.

Danny patted his jacket pocket to ensure that he had the rings, lifting them into his hand ready for when they were needed.

"Lindsay really should wear dresses more often" he thought to himself as he glanced at her one more time in awe at her beauty. Five years ago she wouldn't have been his type but now he couldn't imagine himself with any other girl but her.

Placing the two gold wedding bands into Adam's shaking hand; Danny gave him a reassuring smile, he was glad that Adam had found a girl of his own, everyone else had passed Adam off as a little too geeky, but Kendall was stunning, amazingly stunning, and she had taken a liking to Adam almost instantaneously, the other lab techs had given him shit about it but he had stood up to each and every one of them and told them that he loved Kendall and he would do the right thing by her and if that meant being the person that she had fallen in love with then so be it and screw anyone who thought anything different.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

Following the newly weds back down the aisle, Danny and Lindsay found themselves walking next to each other, slipping his hand in with hers he smiled at her "you look nice" he whispered to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself Cowboy" she teased back as the sunlight struck their faces, squinting her eyes she led them to a shaded spot just outside the church doors.

Pulling him in close to her body she leant up and kissed him softly "I missed you last night" she told him as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Mmmm me too" he whispered back before his lips crashed onto hers softly, his tongue licking her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth, parting her lips slightly she brought her tongue out to meet with his, their tongues dueling with other in the other persons mouth.

Pulling back to catch their breaths he rested his forehead against hers "you keep that up and I aint gonna be able to keep my hands off you" he told her in a husky voice. Lindsay grinned at him sexily "maybe I don't want you too" she teased as she kissed him lightly once more before walking back over to where Kendall was now posing for photographs, standing on the opposite side of the bride to Stella they smiled for the camera as stray confetti rained down on them.

Danny groaned as he watched her walk away from him, "she was definitely going to get it later" he told himself quietly.

Thankful the speeches had gone well enough and had caused him minimal embarrassment, Adam led Kendall out onto the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife. He couldn't help but smile at the blonde woman before him as she smiled happily in return.

"So Mrs. Ross any regrets?" he asked as they swayed in time to the soft beat of the love song that was now filling the air around them.

"None in my direction Mr. Ross" she replied as she dropped a loving kiss on to his lips as they danced.

"Good" he told her with a smile.

No one had seen Danny and Lindsay sneak from the room moments into the dance, pulling him into the bathroom farthest from the hall she pressed him firmly on to the closed stall door, their lips crashing furiously against each others in a battle for dominance, lifting her up around his waist Danny turned them around so that she now had her back pressed to the door, so he could push his erection into her.

"No pants Miss Monroe, now who's a bad girl?" he whispered breathlessly as he drove two fingers deep into her tight warm centre.

"Fuck me Danny" she moaned into his mouth as she felt herself coming closer to her own orgasm, reaching down to unzip his trousers he let them drop to the floor, his boxers following suit. Moving his fingers from inside her he placed his cock at her centre and rubbed it up and down her clit, looking deep into her eyes he almost lost it right there, pushing deep into her he swallowed her moan with his kiss and begun thrusting into her, her hands running up and down his body fighting for something to grab on to.

"I'm coming Linds….Cum for me" he whispered to her as he picked up speed in his thrusting his hands massaging her as he helped her along. Feeling her body beginning to shudder he thrust harder and faster into her.

"Dannnnnnnyyyyyyyyy" she moaned as her orgasm took hold of her body, thrusting twice more into her Danny moaned her name as he filled her with his own orgasm.

Walking backwards with her still in his arms he sat them both down on top of the toilet seat to regain their composure "I love you Danny" she whispered as she felt him growing softer inside of her.

"I love you too Linds" he murmured inhaling her perfume as he caught his breath.

Waving the newlyweds off on their honeymoon, the group all headed off in their respective directions, heading home for a good nights sleep.

Danny laid spooned behind his fiancées tired body, their fingers entwined "I have a dress fitting tomorrow" she murmured tiredly before she yawned.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, he wanted to see her dress, he had to at least get his suit to match.

"Nice try cowboy" she yawned at him. "The dress is white, that's all you are going to find out" she smiled, "you'll have to wait until next month" her eyes were closing rapidly as sleep was conquering its reign against her.

Lindsay yawned the sleep away from her eyes as she turned over and smiled at the man beside her, "morning" she whispered as his lips found hers, gently caressing her skin with his hands.

"I was thinking maybe Friday we can go down to the cemetery" she told him. Her voice was still lilted with the sadness of losing someone close

He looked at her confused but nodded anyway. "It would have been her first birthday, I just want to see her" she whispered, he could see the tears building up in her eyes, pulling her closer to him he kissed her softly, he could feel her tears dripping onto his bare chest.

"Shh Montana, we'll go down, I'll get you the day off work, I'm already off" he soothed her.

"I miss her Dan, I'd do anything to have her back" her soft voice filled with emotion as she spoke, he knew she was fighting the sad lump that had formed at the back of her throat.

"I know baby, me too" he agreed as he struggled to fight off his own tears.

"Do you hate me?" she asked him as she pulled herself up to look at his face. Danny looked at her as though she had grown extra heads, he could tell her question was serious "do you hate me for keeping her from you?" she asked again in clarification.

Reaching up her stroked her cheek affectionately "Lindsay, I love you, I could never hate you, I hated myself for pushing you away, I made you come to that decision, I knew her long enough to love her, sure I would love to have known her longer, teaching her to play ball, how to pick up boys" he told her as he sat up against the pillows pulling her back to nestle in against his body, reassuring her as he spoke "what happened was awful and I hate that guy more than anything, that's why I haven't drunk since that night, scared off what the drink can do, Lindsay baby I want you to know that I do not hate you for not telling me about her, I love you more than anything in the world" he told her, as he brushed her new tears away from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Friday we'll go down to the cemetery and sit with her" he assured her.

She nodded against his chest silently as she sniffled back her tears.

Lindsay placed the new teddy bear on her graveside as she exchanged the old flowers for new ones, always the same kind, daisies and roses. Sitting back in between the comfort of her boyfriends legs she rested her head on his chest as they sat in silence reading the words of her headstone over and over in their heads.

Ellie Aidan Messer November 2008 – March 2009

A life cruelly snatched away

A memory and love to stay

Daughter of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe

A little girl sadly missed

A picture they had had printed on to her headstone smiled back at them. "You know next month I won't be Lindsay Monroe anymore" she whispered with a small smile, too scared to speak above a whisper for fear of disturbing the silence and peace around them.

"I know baby, but she knows we're getting married, she knows who her parents are, anyone that matters knows baby" he told her quietly a hand snaked around her waist "that should be fun at work two Detective Messer's" he told her softly.

They had spent most of the day sat in front of their daughter's grave talking gently to each other and the grave before they decided that they should head home before they both caught a cold from sitting down on the cold floor standing up they each wished their daughter a happy birthday and made their way home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

For the third morning in a row Lindsay had awoken with the urge to run to the bathroom and lose her stomach contents the same way they had entered her body in the first place, Danny followed her concerned and held her long hair back from her face as she was sick, softly stroking her back soothing her gently.

"You OK Linds?" he asked "this isn't some bug you've got" he told her.

Lindsay nodded and leant back into his arms she knew what was wrong she was just scared to see the proof in front of her, what if the same happened again, what if she lost this baby too.

"I'm late on my cycle" she whispered into his chest before another wave of nausea swept over her. Danny waited until she had stopped throwing up before he got her a cold washcloth to wipe her face and handing her a glass of milk to line her stomach.

"Drink that, I'll go get us a test and then we can know for sure" he told her as he knelt down to kiss her damp forehead softly.

Picking four different makes from the shelves he handed the cashier his cash and raced back to the apartment, the woman had told him he would need more than one to be sure, exiting the elevator he let himself into his apartment, searching round he expected to find her back in bed or in the living room, making his way back to the bathroom he smiled as he looked at her sleeping on the cold marble tiled floor, the glass of milk thankfully empty.

Placing the paper bag on the floor he shook her body to wake her up, normally he would have let her sleep but he knew she was anxious to know for sure and he sure as hell wanted to know.

Leaving her alone in the bathroom to pee on the four plastic sticks he paced the hallway outside the room waiting for her to finish.

The door opened and he paused in his pacing to look at her "We have to wait for eight minutes" she told him, taking his hand she led him into the living room and onto the sofa "what if it's positive?" she asked as if she was unsure of his reaction.

"Linds I will love this baby with all of my heart, as much as I love you, we'll be OK" he told her and to cement his point he kissed her softly on the lips, his hand drifting to rest over her abdomen. "Everything will be Ok I promise" he told her as they both spent the next five minutes glancing back and forth to the clock on the wall near them.

Those eight minutes had been the longest eight minutes of his life. "You ready to find out?" he asked as he took her hand and stood up. He watched as she took a deep breath and nodded, he felt her squeeze tighter on his hand as they crossed the short distance to the bathroom.

"You look" she urged him softly.

Nodding he glanced over the tests on the back of the toilet, thankful he had gotten one's that displayed the answers in words he turned to look at her with a small smile "We're pregnant" he whispered before hugging her to his chest "we're having a baby" he smiled into her hair kissing the top of her head gently.

"You're not mad?" she asked still unsure of herself.

"Linds babe, why would I be mad?" he asked confused pulling back to look at her.

"Because we haven't talked about it, we never planned this" she told him her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Planned or not I love you and I will love this baby more than anything" and to cement his point he placed his hand over her midriff and kissed her softly "I will be there for the both of you. Lindsay I'm not going anywhere, in a few weeks you'll become my wife and then we'll have a baby running riot around the place" he assured her as she slowly changed her expression into a small smile.

"I love you Danny" she told him as she moved back into rest her head back on his muscled chest and breathing in his scent.

"I love you too, now what do you say we get ready for work before Mac has a reason to fire our asses" he told her jokingly.

"What if I'm fat for the wedding?" she asked as they moved around the bedroom to dress

"Lindsay you won't be fat, your pregnant, and it's only two weeks until the wedding your not gonna be showing much" he told her as he pulled his shirt over his head "Speaking of the wedding, are you gonna tell me about your dress?" he had been asking her almost everyday since she had announced she had paid for it.

Her only response was to roll her eyes at him with a small smile as she shook her head. "Natalia arrives at the end of the week and then Calleigh and Eric will be here two days before the wedding"

They had decided to keep their pregnancy a secret until the day of the wedding, luckily Lindsay rarely had any morning sickness and her eating habits were still the same so they really only had to explain Danny's over protectiveness he had developed for her. His excuse was that he wanted to make sure she made it down the aisle for their wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

"Natalia just ask him to dance with you at the wedding, Hawkes is single I am not asking him out for you" Lindsay told her friend with a laugh. Natalia pouted and shrugged before she took another sip of her wine failing to notice that Lindsay was only drinking water and tea. Unfortunately for her she was in a room with CSI's both Stella and Calleigh had noticed, Lindsay had tried to convince them that it was only so she was fresh faced for the following day, they hadn't bought it. She prayed that Danny had been able to stay with her, he would have defended her in an instant, but he was a firm believer in not seeing the bride before the big day for fear of bad luck. Stella had cornered her in the kitchen as she refilled her cup and called her out on it.

"I'm only two months gone, we're gonna wait and announce it tomorrow, so please don't stay anything" she pleaded giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Stella had laughed and embraced her "go get yourself to bed, you need to be up early for your hair and make up and then we need to get you into the oh so top secret dress" she teased pushing her gently towards her bedroom.

Lindsay laid down on her bed and smiled to herself, pulling Danny's pillow close to her body she breathed in his faint scent as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamful sleep.

Danny groaned loudly as his phone was taken from him once more, preventing him from calling or texting Lindsay admitting defeat when it was placed in Flack's pocket.

"She'll be there, she loves you, you love her, we get it Messer" Flack told him with a laugh as Danny pouted at the loss of his phone.

"Told you it would happen to you" Mac told him with a laugh

Danny nodded with a smile "I love her" he agreed. "Anyway Flack, just cos I'm getting hitched doesn't mean we aint gonna take it easy on ya bout Stella" Danny teased "so spill all you know, when did you start liking her?" he asked

"No Messer, this is the night before your wedding all chat is about you" Flack told him "When I get married you can turn the tables"

"Whoa, you're getting married?" Mac asked

"It's just an expression" he said as he held his hands up above his head "back to the man of the moment, truth or double truth"

"What happened to the dare bit?" he asked

"We want gossip not you looking like a fool for five minutes of laughs" Flack told them "Besides you always pick dare so now where playing Flack's game"

"You are so screwed" Adam stated earning him a glare from Danny.

"So Messer what made you realize you were falling for Miss Monroe?" Adam asked the first question nervously.

"She hated me" he told them "she turned me down when I asked her on a date, made me want her more" he continued as he took another swig from his first and only bottle of beer.

"Are you hiding any secrets?' Flack asked

Luckily by the time that question was asked Danny was falling asleep, he smiled as he nodded and then closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall to sleep, telling them that if they dared go near his eyebrows with the razor he'd set both Lindsay and Stella on to them.

"Lindsay you need to get up, showers running" Stella whined as she attempted to raise Lindsay from her bed, so far for the last ten minutes she had had no luck.

Leaving it for five minutes she left the room to call Danny for tips on getting his bride to be from the comfort of her bed.

"Stel, you really can't wake her up the way I do, so you're gonna have to make do with the smell of coffee, it annoys her enough to wake up and yell at you" he told her with a laugh before he hung up.

Taking Danny's advice to heart she entered Lindsay's bedroom moments later with the large cup of coffee and held it close to her face. Smiling as her face scrunched up in distaste.

"Get that shit outta here" she moaned as she flipped over on to her side and yawned the sleep from her eyes.

"I will when your outta ya pit, Danny will be pissed if you don't show up for the biggest day of your life" Stella ordered her gently.

"Pregnant lady needs to rest" she mumbled with a groan, before she rolled from the bed and moved to the bathroom to shower herself awake.

"Pregnant lady needs to get married to baby's father" she moaned back.

Stella laid out her make up kit and hair tools in order to help Lindsay get ready, moving into the kitchen she made some toast for the six women. Calling out for Kendall, Alexx, Calleigh and Natalia to get their butts out of their beds she placed the large plate of toast in the living room and handed Lindsay some, telling her it would help rest her nervous stomach.

Satisfied breakfast was out of the way Stella followed Lindsay into her bedroom in order to begin on the younger woman's hair and make up before she helped Natalia with the rest of the bridesmaids.

"Are you nervous?" Stella asked as she eased light curls into her long honey brown hair.

"Yeah, really nervous, I'm just glad that I haven't been suffering from morning sickness" she replied as she sighed slowly. Smiling as Stella held up the mirror for Lindsay to check her appearance. "Thanks Stella, for all of this" she replied gratefully and sincerely

"Hey, that's what friends do, you've been like my little sister since you started at the lab" Stella told her "now don't be getting all emotional on me cos I'll be blubbering like a kid, you deserve this, you both love each other and everything you've been through together means that you can get through anything, you've both got something worth fighting for"

"I better get dressed then huh?" she asked more as a statement more than a question.

"Yeah Mac will be here within the hour, I don't think he'd appreciate having to walk you down the aisle in your underwear, Danny maybe, but not the rest of us" she smiled


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

Waiting until Stella had left the room she walked over to her wardrobe and removed the wedding dress that was being protected by a plastic garment bag.

Smiling she lifted the white silk and lace garment from the hanger and laid it on the bed before her, slipping on her stockings and garters, she secured her shoes to her feet and adjusted the corset around her body.

Unzipping the side zip she slipped into the floor length white dress and fastened it around herself, checking the back of her dress she ensured the gold ribbon sat in the right place and didn't hang too far down her back. Tuning around she studied the front of her dress, the silk underskirt of the dress was highlighted by the layers of delicate lace that created a wrap around effect, and the dress clung to her curves, the bodice emphasizing her cleavage, securing the silver diamante tiara onto her hair she attached the veil into place, deciding on leaving her half of her hair down in curls, she arranged them so that they rested against her shoulders and attached the silver drop ear rings into her ear lobes and then attached the matching silver necklace around her neck.

Happy with her final look she picked up the photo frame of her daughter when she was first born, she sighed in annoyance that she couldn't be with them today; it would have been her second Christmas, and the first one she could have truly enjoyed and partially understood. A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie; placing the picture back in its place she granted the visitor entry to her bedroom.

"Hey Mac" she smiled as the older man entered her bedroom and closed the door behind him, turning round he gave her the once over, "Wow, you look amazing" he told her, his eyes filling with tears "Danny is gonna eat himself" he joked as he hugged her gently.

"Thanks Mac" she smiled, her nerves were settling in fast

"The others have gone in the first car, I've told them we'll meet them there" he told her as he picked up her white rose bouquet secured with plastic leaves and a silk and lace ribbon.

Lindsay nodded and smiled as she accepted the flowers from him and slipping her arm through his offered one. Allowing Mac to lead her through the apartment he locked the door and secured the key in his jacket pocket noticing that Lindsay had no where to store it on her person.

Stepping out in to the chilly December air she frowned slightly at the lack of snow, as she stepped in to the white car that was transporting her to the church.

Neither spoke during the car journey, choosing to remain in comfortable silence. It was easier for the nerves that were now attacking in full force.

The car journey seemed to last forever, in fact it had only taken ten minutes to get to the church, pulling up outside she exited the car and smiled at her five bridesmaids all wearing lilac floor length silk dresses, their hair taking the same style as Lindsay's own hair style.

"Wow" they muttered amongst themselves, it was the first time any of them had seen Lindsay's dress, before the day itself she was the only one to have seen it. It wasn't a traditional wedding gown in terms of the full skirt but then again Danny and Lindsay's relationship was far from traditional, the dress suited Lindsay, the floor length gown made her seem taller, it fitted her body like a glove and the whole dress it self seemed to emit a country girl vibe.

"All right let's do this" Stella spoke finally as the five bridesmaid got into position to enter the church first. They were walking the aisle first; Lindsay and Mac were following on once they were all seated at the front.

The bridal march struck it's first few notes around the church as the five women made their way down the aisle to the front pew, Danny stood up and walked to the front with Flack following closely by his side, Stella remained stood up at the front ready to act her role as maid of honor, flashing Danny a reassuring smile, she turned around to watch Lindsay walk with Mac slowly up the aisle.

The bridal march was now in full verse as Lindsay stepped through the entrance of the church, squeezing Mac's arm tightly they turned and walked slowly towards the longest walk of her life.

"You ready?' Mac asked softly as he placed his hand over the one grasping his arm.

Lindsay nodded and whispered a barely audible 'yeah'

Danny turned around at the gasps and sighs of appreciation, his breath hitched in his throat as he studied his bride to be as she walked towards him nervously. He couldn't hide the loving smile on his face as she neared him; locking eyes with hers he portrayed his emotions of love and his own nervousness through to her.

Reaching the front Stella retrieved her bouquet as Mac declared himself father of the bride and placed her hand in Danny's in order for the ceremony to begin.

"You look amazing" he whispered to her as he took her shaking hand in his, squeezing it gently in reassurance.

"So do you Cowboy" she replied softly as they both turned to face the aging man before them.

They had opted to use their own personal vows to give it their own personal touch.

Danny took her left hand in his right hand and positioned the solid gold wedding band at the edge of her fingers as he read the vow out to her

"Lindsay you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life" completing his part he slid the ring fully up her finger.

Lindsay reiterated his actions with tears in her voice and unshed tears in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

Neither of them noticed Kendall and Adam leaving the church quietly to execute the wedding surprise they had planned for them.

Heaving the snow machine into the thick of the church bushes they sighed a sigh of relief. Adam sprung the machine to life, instant fake snow began falling through the air and falling neatly on the ground, barely feeling the real snow that had begun falling from the sky itself.

Standing either side of the door with the confetti in hand they glanced around them, the fake snow was still blowing in their direction ready to surprise the newly wed couple who were currently making their way outdoors hand in hand.

"I don't think we needed the snow machine after all" Adam stated as he looked up at the sky to see thick snowflakes falling upon them

"Yeah but the fake snow makes it thicker, a true fairytale" Kendall replied with a smile.

"So Mrs. Messer, you ready for the big wide world?" he asked her teasingly as he paused his hand on the door handle of the church.

"You bet I am" she answered as he opened the doors to the church.

"Wow" they both exclaimed as they stepped out into the mix of real and fake snow, before confetti joined the mix as they kissed briefly on the threshold of the church, a moment captured by the photographer they had booked for the afternoon.

"You know there's no getting rid of me now don't ya?" he asked playfully as they posed for the photographs with family and friends around them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled back as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips while his hand drifted unconsciously to rest on her stomach.

"I missed you last night" he whispered to her as they hugged tightly against the cold.

"Me too, but we get to make it up to each other tonight" she whispered with a wink and a smile that made him want to take her there and then. "When do you want to tell them about the baby?" she asked as they walked around the side of the church telling the rest of the guests that they'd meet them at the wedding reception.

Standing in front of Ellie's grave they smiled, both smiles of happiness tinged with sadness "Well baby, I finally married your mother" Danny whispered as he brushed the resting snow from the top of the headstone "I wish you could have been there" he whispered tightening his grip gently on his wife's hand.

"You cold?" Danny asked as he felt Lindsay shiver slightly beside him, she was still only wearing the strapless dress. He took his suit jacket off and placed it tenderly around her shoulders.

"We love you kiddo, your going to be a big sister soon" they whispered to the snow covered grave.

Both of them crawled into the back of the white wedding car to be taken across town where the reception was being held, leaning across to her he placed an affectionate and devoted kiss to her lips.

Arriving at the reception venue he took her hand in his and led her to the bride and groom table and sat down, leaning over he kissed her again before his friends and family began their chant for the speeches.

Danny smiled against her lips and then stood up to begin his speech never letting go of her hand while he did so, he smiled as he noticed the other hand resting across her belly where there developing child lay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Lindsay and myself, I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for choosing to share our special day with us" he began once the room fell silent around him.

"There will be several toasts in my speech so if you'd all take this opportunity to ensure that you have your glasses full, while you are doing that I'd like to let you know a little about how I met Lindsay" he began "The zoo, Montana jokes, rooftops, bug dinners and a dress for the opera on the subway" he told them as he silently laughed to himself as he recalled each part.

"So onto the toasts and thank you" he started "Unfortunately, it's not possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're hear with us in spirit and they are not only in our thoughts today, but more importantly they are with us in our hearts. So with them all in mind, would you please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to absent family and friends" the sadness in his tone was evident as he remembered Aiden, Louie, Ellie, and Rueben.

"And now for the bridesmaids, Stella, Kendall, Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx, thank you for making Lindsay look even more beautiful than I thought possible and supporting her and helping her get ready" glasses raised in a toast to the five bridesmaids.

"And now I come to the most important person in my life – Lindsay Messer" he laughed once he said it "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to say those words" he turned to lock his eyes with hers as he spoke, the tears resting in hers instantly brought tears to his "They say 'to be happy with a man you must understand him a lot and love him a little. To be happy with a woman, you must love her a lot and not try to understand her at all' well part of that is true, because I love you a lot Lindsay" he paused as the 'Awws' echoed around the room "The road has been bumpy, but every step has been worth it, today you made me the happiest man alive, not only by becoming my wife, but also because your pregnant with my child, Lindsay Messer thank you for being you and for making me who I am today" his eyes remained locked with hers as he spoke, reaching down now and then to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm sure everyone will agree with me here, before you came along, I didn't do love, I didn't do feelings, I love you with all of my heart and I always will, My county girl from Montana" they shared a smile of love and admiration "I love you because you are you and that's how I know for the rest of my life I will always be in love with you" he paused and then spoke once more to the rest of the room.

"So that's enough from me, it now gives me great pleasure to hand you all over to my best man – he's a guy that I've know for quite a while, and I can honestly say that his support and advice over the years has been truly invaluable" he turned to face Flack "Many people aren't aware that Don Flack lives in an alternative universe which causes him to invent fanciful stories which he really does believe are true, so I would thank you all for humoring him during his speech" the room erupted in applause as Danny finished his speech and sitting back down where he reached over and kissed Lindsay passionately. Pulling away from each other when they heard Adam shout "Stick it to em Flack"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

Taking his wife's hand he led her to the dance floor, placing his hands low on her waist he pulled her close to him as her hands snaked around his neck.

Swaying softly to the music and lyrics of the love song that was filling the air he couldn't believe how lucky he was, he was married to the one woman he wasn't ashamed to say had converted him from the NYPD's resident playboy to the husband of a country girl from Montana.

"Plane leaves first thing tomorrow" he whispered to her as her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"You still haven't told me where we're going" she whined, shifting to look up at him.

"And I'm not going to tell you either, it's a surprise, pretty much like your dress, which by the way looks fantastic" he leant down to kiss her lips tenderly and slowly, savoring the taste of her.

"I thought it looked a little country and a little modern, and the lace hides the bump" she teased.

So far they were the only one's who could see the tiny bump, but maybe that was because they were the only one's who knew she was pregnant.

The rest of the night passed by in a mixture of dancing and the odd dodgy hit coming from the DJ who spoke with his mouth too close to the microphone making it virtually impossible to tell what he was saying.

A few of their guests had left relatively early due to family and work commitments, only the odd member of the crime lab were still lurking around, Stella and Flack were once again tangled in each others mouths. "Do you think if we threw a bucket of water on them, they'd even notice?" Lindsay asked from the doorway of the now empty room, so far the couple making out hadn't noticed when the DJ had stopped playing and the room had sub sequentially emptied of both rubbish and people.

"Just turn the lights off Montana, leave em to it, I want to make up for missing you last night" he whispered in her hair, causing a shiver down her spine.

Flicking the light off, they crossed the street and climbed into the hired wedding car and headed for the hotel nearest the airport in order for their early morning flight.

Lindsay locked eyes with Danny's as he lay on the bed waiting for her to strip her dress off, he was already naked save for his boxers, and pretty soon they'd have to come off, the fabric was strained against his erection as she slowly unzipped the dress from the side, a small and seductive smile etched onto her lips.

The dress parted leaving her clad in a white strapless corset attached to silk white thongs and suspenders holding the opaque stockings onto her legs. Hanging the dress over the back of the chair she slipped her shoes off her feet and crawled up the bed towards him, placing a teasing and lingering kiss on his lips before she straddled him and pushed herself up against his clothed erection. His hands snaked around her waist in an effort to pull her closer to him.

"Linds, you are wearing too many clothes" he whispered as he flipped her over gently onto her back, unclipping the stockings he rolled them down her legs softly kissing her inner thighs as he did so, biting her through the silk material he could feel how wet she was through the fabric as her hips shot up at his touch.

Easing her up into his lap he kissed her passionately their tongues doing a battle for dominance he began unfastening the corset that was blocking her upper body from sight and touch. Pulling it away from her body she was left only wearing the silk white thong, lying her back down on the bed, he kissed his way down her neck and nibbled on her collar bone, her hands fisted in his hair as his mouth and tongue worked their way around her semi naked body.

Taking a hardened nipple in his mouth he began a mixture of licking, sucking and biting, his hands reaching inside her pants and caressing her wet centre, his fingers slipping in and out of her wet folds and she moved her hips to his rhythm.

"Danny" she rasped as she pulled his head back up to her lips "Fuck me" she breathed against his lips. Her voice laced with lust and desire. Pulling his boxers down and throwing them on the floor, he reached up for her thongs where they quickly followed landing on the dresser.

Easing himself over her body he kissed her passionately, and then reached down to kiss her stomach, moving up he slid himself slowly into her and stilled to allow her to adjust to him. Thrusting forward as her hips bucked onto him he stroked her hair away from her face "You're beautiful" he whispered.

His eyes closed in delight as her pussy tightened around his cock, pulling him into her as he thrust out.

He could feel his arms shaking as they neared their own orgasms, picking up speed he pumped harder and faster into her, feeling her lose control below him, her hands grabbing on to his ass as he moved, he lowered his head and took her mouth in his as they swallowed each other's moan of delight and enjoyment. "That just gets better and better" she whispered as they lay entangled in each other, the sweat from their passionate love making cooling their bodies in the heat of the room.

"Mmmmm, I know" he whispered back "I think we definitely woke the neighbors" he laughed quietly "We have to be up in four hours" he moaned to her, instantly regretting the early flight he had booked to take them to the northernmost tip of Sweden. One of Europe's last wildernesses. He had chosen it for their honeymoon after crossing the webpage while researching info on a suspect. The picture of the house he had seen looked like a fairytale castle set against the back drop of a snowy darkened sky, lit only by the northern lights, which were prominent in the winter.

"Better sleep then Messer" she told him sarcastically.

"Well Messer, you should stop seducing me and let me sleep" he teased back as her head rested on his shoulder.


End file.
